


Recurrence

by whitedatura



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: (is that a thing?), Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-Voyeurism, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedatura/pseuds/whitedatura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1056121">She said, watch with all your eyes</a>. Despite the fact this is just porn, it will be confusing if you don't read that first.</p><p>Cecil discovers a very specific use for the All-Seeing Eye that looks into the past. Carlos approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recurrence

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline:** Nothing specific, just sometime after She said.
> 
> This is not a Strexcorp-related sequel. This is me being a perv. Consider it a thank you to everyone who read She said and left a kudos or a comment because I am thankful for all of you. :D
> 
> (Also unbetaed, because the thought of sending this to my lovely beta filled me with shame.)

They're drowsing in bed when the idea first occurs to Cecil, and he sees no reason not to try it out immediately. No time like the present, after all. It doesn't take long for Carlos to catch on.

"Cecil, are you doing what I think you're doing?" he asks, the brush of his lips against Cecil's ear making him shiver.

"Maybe?" Cecil replies, tipping his head to encourage Carlos's affections. There's a particular kind of thrill in watching past Carlos take his shirt off and pressing back into present Carlos's warm chest at the same time. 

(And it's still amazing to Cecil that Carlos has the triquetra of All-Seeing Eyes on his chest, as permanent as the scars he bears from the war with the underground city. As Night Vale has claimed Carlos, so has Cecil.)

"I can tell you're using the Eye that sees the past," Carlos says, the touch of his hand on Cecil's side enough to draw him partially back into the present. "And unless you've gotten better at controlling the timestream, the only thing you could be looking at is what we were doing approximately ninety-five minutes ago."

"Okay," Cecil concedes, thoroughly distracted by past Carlos, who is leaning over past Cecil and kissing him thoroughly, "I'm definitely doing what you think I'm doing." 

Silence follows, the length and quality of which feel significant, so significant that Cecil is a moment away from blinking back into the present to better gauge Carlos's mood. But then Carlos says, voice edging toward roughness, "Describe it to me."

A tingle zips down Cecil's spine and goes straight to his cock, which has apparently had enough recovery time to be _very_ interested in Carlos's suggestion. " _Carlos_ , really?"

"Really."

Cecil swallows as Carlos's thumb rubs circles over his hipbone. "We're, um, kissing, you're on top of me on the bed –"

"So you're past the part when you _accidentally_ spilled coffee on me?" Carlos asks with a breathy chuckle.

"Hmph," says Cecil, and does not confirm or deny the debatable nature of the accident. (It hadn't been _hot_ coffee. Lukewarm, at most.) He gasps when Carlos nips at his neck, preoccupied with the sight of past Carlos doing the same to past Cecil's hip as he works his way downward. He can almost feel the phantom touch; it's strange, but not unwelcome. "Do you want to argue about the coffee or do you want to know what we were doing ninety-five minutes ago?"

Carlos laughs again. "I think I was about here," he murmurs, his hand sliding down to curl around the top of Cecil's thigh for an electrifying moment before moving to guide Cecil's hand to the back of his head. "And your hands were here."

"Uh huh," Cecil says, burying his fingers in Carlos's perfect hair as he tries to find the words to describe what he's seeing. "You're, oh, kissing –"

"Here," Carlos says, touching the crease of Cecil's thigh once more. Cecil automatically bends his leg to give Carlos better access and is rewarded with a warm hand cupping his balls. His cock is fully hard again, and if he focuses on the present he can feel an answering hardness pressing against the cleft of his ass.

"Yes," he sighs. "You're – ah, you were teasing me because of the coffee, but now you're going l-lower."

Present Carlos's fingers mimic the path of past Carlos's tongue, trailing gently under his sac and over his perineum, lingering there as Cecil's back arches and his grip on Carlos's hair tightens. Then the hand is gone and Cecil whimpers, just a little, in the back of his throat.

"Keep talking," Carlos says. Cecil can feel Carlos shifting, but the desire to know what he's doing doesn't outweigh the desire to keep watching what they've done. 

"You're telling me to roll over, so I get on my knees for you. You're kneeling between my legs with your hands on my hips and you're – you're licking –" There is a click, the unmistakable sound of the lube cap opening, loud enough for Cecil to hear over his own ragged breathing. With no way to know where Carlos's touch will fall next, Cecil's whole body tenses in eager anticipation.

"Keep talking," Carlos urges again, his voice gravelly in a way Cecil has never heard before.

"You're licking the top of my – _ohh_ , ah, Carlos!" A hot, hard, slick cock is sliding against his crack, the shaft dragging deliciously over his hole until the head nudges into the space behind his balls, smearing lube between his thighs. Carlos's chest is firm and a little cool as their bodies align once more.

It's hard to focus on anything but the hard cock starting to thrust between his legs, but talking is as natural to Cecil as breathing; the words keep coming even as his control slips and his vision wavers between past Carlos licking wide swathes down his ass and his present view of the lamp on the nightstand. "Y-you're still teasing me; you know just where I want your tongue and you're licking everywhere _but_ there, oh, and my cock is so hard but my arms are pinned and I can't to-ouch it," his voice breaks on a particularly forceful thrust, their hips rocking together.

"Carlos, Carlos, touch me, please," he begs, squeezing his thighs together as he clutches at Carlos's side, nails digging in to the skin. His own touch isn't what he wants right now. "Please, please, I need it." 

"Cecil," Carlos gasps. His hand wraps around Cecil's cock and Cecil bucks into it; he doesn't know if the slickness is from the lube or his own precome. Carlos is touching him in _so many places_ and it is wonderful and overwhelming and he can feel tears leaking from his eyes but he does not care.

Cecil doesn't know what he's looking at anymore: past Carlos finally licking into his hole, all remembered heat and wet pressure; the lamp on the nightstand, blurry and indistinct; nothing at all, his eyes squeezed shut against the overload of sensation.

But Carlos – Carlos wants him to talk. Carlos's hips stutter and his breath hitches when Cecil puts all of the concentration he can spare into opening the past All-Seeing Eye wide, flooding his vision with himself begging and whimpering with his ass in the air as past Carlos uses his tongue in ways that obliterate all pretense of thought.

"You're getting me so wet it's starting to drip down my legs, right where your cock is now," he says, all semblance of control over his voice gone. "I didn't want you to stop, but I was so, so ready for you to fuck me."

Carlos makes a broken sound and thrusts harder, grinding against Cecil's ass. The hand on Cecil's cock falters and Cecil lets out a disappointed groan before squirming just enough to get Carlos back on pace. "Don't stop, don't stop, I'm almost – _Carlos_ ," he moans as Carlos's thumb swipes over the head of his cock on the next pump. With what little leverage he has he rocks his hips into the drag of Carlos's cock against his hole. 

"Oh, god, your hands, they're spreading me open, I l-love how it feels, you're so – so – I wanted you in me so much, so much and you're finally pushing in –"

" _Cecil_ ," Carlos half-shouts, then bites down hard on Cecil's shoulder. Cecil feels Carlos's release spurt over his balls and thighs and smear against his hole and it's enough, more than enough for him to come, too.

The only thing he sees is darkness and he drifts in it for a while, sated and tired and pleased with himself. Carlos doesn't move either, his nose in Cecil's hair as his cock slowly goes soft and slips from between Cecil's thighs. His breathing takes longer to even out.

When Cecil opens his eyes again, this time to the present, there is a glass of water on the nightstand.

Carlos must see it too, because he mumbles, "I wish she'd stop doing that," into Cecil's neck.

Cecil wants to tell Carlos that she doesn't watch them when they're intimate, but he's afraid it would be a lie, so he only hums an agreement. He's learned that sometimes Carlos needs to believe that they are alone.

Carlos makes an adorable snuffling noise and nuzzles into Cecil's hair. "I guess I'm not going back to the lab tonight." He does not sound disappointed. "Also, I'm never going to believe the coffee thing was an accident."

"Believe what you want," Cecil says with the lofty magnanimity of someone who has gotten their way. "So, um. That was okay?"

Carlos's laugh jostles Cecil just enough to remind him that he should really go clean up (and probably change the sheets), but he's still too boneless to do anything about it. "That was a lot better than okay," says Carlos, and Cecil flushes with pleasure.

"We can do that again?" Cecil asks, just to be sure.

"Yes," Carlos replies almost before Cecil finishes speaking. "Yes. But probably not in ninety-five minutes."

Ninety-five minutes later, Cecil whispers a few choice words in Carlos's ear and proves him wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Yes. So. There's that. Thanks for reading!
> 
> (obligatory tumblr link: [I do rec lists!](http://whitedatura.tumblr.com))


End file.
